The present disclosure relates to a device for regulating the flow of a fluid, comprising a valve housing having at least two valve connections, wherein at least one fluid path that extends between the at least two valve connections is formed in the valve housing, comprising at least one valve seat that is assigned to the at least one fluid path, at least one closing element that can be coupled to the at least one valve seat in order to block or release the at least one fluid path, and an electromagnetic actuating unit for actuating the closing element.
Devices that are related to this type device are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,421 B2 and from U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,510 B2.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,510 B2 describes a valve arrangement for liquid or gaseous media, which comprises a valve element in the form of a so-called flapper. The valve element is designed as an elastically accommodated, deflectable flap. The valve element comprises a closing element which can alternatively close one of two valve seats and release the other valve seat. Flow regulation is effectuated in this way. The associated valve arrangement comprises three valve connections in one valve housing, which define two fluid paths, between which it is possible to switch, back and forth, by the valve element and the closing element.
For actuating the valve, an electromagnet is provided, which comprises a pull-in armature that acts on an actuating element which has a fork-like design and is coupled to the closing element. The forked actuating element is situated between the pull-in armature of the electromagnet and the closing element of the valve element and provides a coupling between the two components.
The electromagnet is designed as a single-acting magnet. The electromagnet acts against the force of a closing spring. Therefore, in an energized state of the electromagnet, the valve arrangement can operate in a first state and, in a non-energized state of the electromagnet, the valve arrangement can be operated in a second state, to which states there are assigned corresponding positions of the valve element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,421 B2 describes a device for regulating the flow of a liquid or gaseous medium, which comprises a valve arrangement that has a valve housing having three valve connections, wherein two fluid paths are defined between the three valve connections, which can be selectively activated or blocked by a deflectable valve element which has a closing element. The valve element comprises a closing element which has a bell-like design, for example, and is pivotable or deflectable to block a first valve connection, in a first position, and block a second valve connection, in a second position. In addition to the closing element, the valve element further comprises a support, on which an actuating section is formed. The actuating section can be loaded and deflected approximately transversely to its longitudinal extension to swivel the closing element in the manner similar to that of a bell.
An electromagnet comprising a pivoted armature is provided for actuating the valve arrangement, according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,421 B2. Actuating elements in the form of flat springs or leaf springs, which can act on an actuating section of the support of the valve element, are formed on the pivoted armature. The pivoted armature can be swiveled back and forth between two positions. Each of the switching positions of the pivoted armature corresponds to a corresponding position of the closing element.
In an energized state of the electromagnet, the valve arrangement is in a first state, in which, for example, a first fluid path is activated. In a de-energized state of the electromagnet, the valve arrangement is in a second state, in which, for example, a second fluid path is activated. The other fluid path is preferably blocked. Permanent magnets, which effectuate a restoring force in a manner similar to that of a spring, are assigned to the pivoted armature to return the pivoted armature or the closing element.
The devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,613,421 B2 and 8,104,510 B2 each comprise a single electromagnet, by which the valve element or its closing element can be actuated. In combination with a return element in the form of a spring or a permanent magnet, the valve arrangement can be reliably operated in at least two switching positions, even using a single-acting electromagnet.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,104,510 B2 and 8,613,421 B2 describe valve arrangements that provide for a hermetic separation between a valve chamber, into which the valve connections lead, and the actuating unit. Valve arrangements of this type also can be referred to as media-separated valve arrangements. The hermetic separation between the valve chamber and the actuating unit simplifies the use of the valve arrangements in the medical and/or analytical field.
In general, there is a need for compact valve arrangements which take up as little installation space as possible. At the same time, this should not result in losses of efficiency of the valve arrangements, if possible. This relates to the possible pressure ranges and/or flow ranges that can be reliably switched and/or controlled by the valve arrangements.